To The Ocean's Wings
by FantasyMagic11
Summary: (In the middle of saving the world and other extreme sports, where the find out they are still trapped in the school) Max and the flock are trapped, but this time, with a boy who has black hair and sea green eyes. Who is the boy, and why is he here? T because I'm paranoid.
1. Who are you?

**First Maximum Rid story. Sorry if I get a bit off, I haven't read it in a while! I hope you guys like what I do with this story and enjoy! **

**Also, I don't own any characters until a bit later. They are Rick Riordan's and also James Patterson's. But I wish I did own some of them!**

**Read On!**

* * *

Max:

I looked around at the flock. Everyone was awake, including Total, our dog. I sat up and looked up. My gaze feel on another boy with black hair who was sitting on another bed, play with something in his hands.

It was a pen. Why and how did he have a pen?

I looked over at Fang, who was right next to me, who was looking at the boy slightly.

I stood up and walked over to the end of my bed, seeing that Nudge was looking at him, and Gazzy was whispering what he looked like to Iggy. My darling Angel, not kidding, that's her name, was with us too. **(A.N. I'm having Angel with them because I need it to go with my plot)**

The boy looked up and didn't look surprised, just sad. That's when I noticed his eyes.

His sea green eyes looked like a storm, with waves of sadness and bitterness.

He looked at his pen, looking like he wanted to click it, but didn't.

"Who are you?" He asked, he voice was sturdy and calm.

I looked at Fang who shrugged and nodded slightly.

"I'm Max. That's Fang, Nudge, Gazzy and Iggy. Who are you?" I asked him after I finished our names.

"Im Percy... of... Sea."

"What? I didn't hear you..." Witch was funny for me, but he said it really soft.

He looked away. "Nothing."

-Time Skip till next day-

I felt really bad for Percy when he got dragged away by the white coats. None of us helped, but for some reason he needed six white coats to keep him from getting away.

You could tell he was having trouble moving around just a tiny bit, and he was trying to get something out of his pocket, but couldn't reach because they were holding his arms back.

A man with sandy blonde hair walked into the room, and walked up to Percy.

When Percy looked up, he looked shocked, scared, and he had a strange tint to his gaze. It was like hate, disbelief, agony, and a searing pain, all together with one look.

The man put his hand on Percy's shoulder, and immediately Percy cried out and fell to the ground. He ripped his right arm from a white coat and held his left side, his hand was covered in a red liquid. It was blood.

So the white coats dragged him out.

Once they left, Nudge started to talk.

"Why did they have six white coats? We get four. Also, why did he start to bleed? Why did he have that look on his face when he saw the man? Who is he really?" Nudge cried out, looking at me and Fang.

"I don't know Nudge," I said. "But when he comes back, we can ask."

She nodded.

-Time Skip Until Percy Comes Back-

Again, I felt bad for Percy. He got shoved into our room, and he fell onto his knees, his hands smacking the cold, hard floor.

He tried standing up, and almost fell over again. He cringed at something, and walked over to his bed on the other side, and he sat down on the floor, leaning against the bed.

He moved his arm into his pocket, and brought out the pen again. He looked at it again, and his other hand hovered over the cap, then he let his hand that was over the cap fall to the floor, and he set his pen back in his pocket.

He put his fingers together and put his hands on the back of his neck, leaning over his knees, muttering really softly to himself.

"P-Percy? Are you alright?" Nudge asked, standing up and walking over to stand beside him.

He nodded into his knees and Nudge sat down across from him, leaning on another bed, looked at him.

"What did they do? What happened?" She asked softly.

He held out his right arm, and Nudge stared.

Percy:

Gods, my arm. I was holding it out to show the girl, Nudge, I think.

It was ripped up and had a few scars on it. It also had quite a bit of dried blood. I pulled my arm back to my side and looked up at Nudge.

She was looking at me, no pity, but a hidden sadness, and she got up and held out her hand for me to take.

I took it slowly, and she helped me up.

I sat down on my bed, and Nudge sat down on the other.

"Percy, who are you? And do you know why you are here?" She asked me.

"I'm Percy Jackson. If I said what I am, you wouldn't believe me. I don't know why I'm here, but I know where I should be. I was surprised and I didn't have time to fight back before I got hit in the back of my head with something," I said, rubbing the back of my head, feeling for the bump I got when that happened, and I flinched when I felt it.

Nudge smiled and said,"Well if we told you who we are, you would believe us. And, I've seen some pretty strange stuff, so I think I would believe you." She unfurled wings... Wings! How is that possible?

"That's pretty cool, but I still don't think you would believe me, but I'll tell you anyways." I looked at her, and sighed. "Do you all have wings? Like a flock or something?"

She nodded.

"I'm a demigod. It means I'm half god, and half human. My dad is Poseidon, the god of the sea and horses. I live in New York, and I..." I stopped.

I waved my hand for them to be quiet, and I felt the air turn cold. Really cold.

A boy with black hair a little shorter than his chin appeared in the shadows. He had a black shirt with a white skull on, as well as a black jacket, a pair of black jeans, and black and white converse. He also had a three foot long black sword that seemed to suck the light away.

"Idiot," the boy mumbled, fully stepping out of the shadows.

The other guys went into a fighting stance, but they didn't move.

"Nico? How did you get in here?"

He looked at the... Flock? Yeah, flock. He looked at them and said,"Shadows. But I hate being in this white room," he said, then pointed to the flock with his sword and continued,"Don't touch this sword, it will slowly kill your soul, and also, who are you guys."

He said it firmly, and it didn't sound like a question, but like a demand.

A boy with blonde hair said,"That's a really cool sword! Where did you get it?"

Nico groaned and threw it at the ground, witch in turn, swallowed the sword.

"Again, who are you guys?" He said firmly, glaring at the boy, who looked away for. His gaze.

Max, the leader walked up to him and said,"Why do you care? Are you going to try and look us up online?" She swung her hand to hit him, but demigod reflexes help at times like this.

He caught her hand and glared at her. "Remember the fact we both have swords? I bet it wouldn't go through you, don't you think Percy?" He said, letting Max's hand down and looked at me.

"Well yours wouldn't go through anyways... but mine would probably stay solid and hit her..." I replied.

He nodded and tilted his head to the side.

"Now, once again, who are you guys?"

"I'm Max. That's Fang," she said, pointing to a boy who looked like an older Nico, "And that's Iggy," she said, pointing to a fiery redhead,"That is Nudge," she said pointing to the girl standing next to me,"And lastly, Gazzy and Angel."

"Okay, I'm Nico," he said stiffly, then turned to me mouthing, 'Do they know?'

I nodded.

"I'm a son of Hades, the god of the underworld."

Max stiffened and asked,"How do we know your not lying?"

He looked to me again, and I nodded.

He turned back,"Don't freak out," he said, raising his hands up a bit from his sides.

The ground rumbled a bit, and a hand grabbed at the surface.


	2. Break Out

**Hey! Magic right here writing to you! First things first, I don't own the characters until further updates, they belong to Rick Riordan and James Patterson as well.**

**A comment tol****d me there should be some mistrust between Percy and Max... Hehe...**

**This is the second chapter (You would never be able to tell -0-). Hope you are enjoying this, so READ ON!**

* * *

Max:

A skeleton... Yeah, I'm going crazy. There is no way this idiot boy made a skeleton.

It's not real, but it is real! It's real, and I'm not going nuts, right?

I'm not crazy!

The skeleton waved at me, and I stepped back, momentarily surprised.

Nico, the boy, waved his hand down and the skeleton fell to the floor, bones clattering.

"Believe me now?" Nico said, waving at the ground to take the bones away, and at the same time grabbing his sword.

"What type of metal is it? It seems to take in light. It would be pretty useful in the case of taking away erasers forever," Fang said, muttering the last part.

"A what?"

"Nothing," Fang muttered.

"Okay, keep it a secret," he said, then turned to Percy.

"You, Percy, should have Iris Messages A-" Nico started, but stopped.

He cringed and turned paler. That's saying something, because at normal he looks like he had seen a ghost, because he mostly probably has.

He looked a bit panicked and his sword clattered to the floor as he squeezed his eyes shut, like he was trying to get something out of his head.

"Too much... Can't travel... Bad costs... Won't go down...!" He said in a loud voice, but not yelling, while holding his head.

Percy looked nervous, like he knew what was going to happen.

Nico muttered something in... Italian? I don't know, I didn't know what he said, but when he did Percy look shocked, and he muttered something in a different language.

Nico muttered one other thing, and he stumbled forwards.

"Nico, what happened?" Percy asked.

"Too many souls are here. They won't leave... Alone... Come back..." Nico said.

Percy nodded, but froze, and looked at Nico.

"Go!" He said, shooing him away.

Nico looked nervous, but he glared at the floor, and disappeared into the shadows.

A white coat, the same one from before and the others followed him this time. The one with dusty blonde hair.

Percy looked at him with pure disgust, and when the man waved his hand, he flinched and held his shoulder as he, sadly, once again, got dragged away.

After the struggle, they left and we all had time to talk.

"I just don't trust them..." I said, trailing off, thinking of the other boy.

"They seemed alright, but who knows who they really are?" Fang mused, staring into space, thinking about the idea.

"I don't trust him, Max. I wouldn't trust the other boy. Those minds, are so confusing. I couldn't tell if he was hopeless, or what," Angel said, looking at me with concern.

"I don't know what to do guys, if he wasn't here, we would do something, but because he is, things are different." I sighed, not trusting the boys.

"We could just leave him... It's not like he is one of use," Gazzy said. "But if he really matters, it might be a good idea to have an ally, and not another enemy. After all, we have no shortage of those."

"Ma-" I got cut of by the door slamming closed. I looked over and saw Percy, and let me tell ya, he looked pissed.

"Is something wr-" Nudge started, but never finished.

"No, idiot! You could all be spies for him! I never should have trusted any of you!" he yelled slamming his fist into the walls, mumbling under his breath and glaring at the floor. "Nico!"

A shadow thickened and Nico stepped forwards, glancing at Percy, then glaring at me.

He silently walked over to Percy and tapped him on the shoulder.

He said something in a different language, again, and Percy spoke in the same thing.

They did this for a while, and Nico's glare went to Angel.

He walked over to her and sat next to her.

"Don't listen to my thoughts, you wouldn't be able to handle it," he hissed.

"I know why, I'm so sorry about-"

"Don't say her name! Don't say anything about her!" he yelled at Angel, who nodded her head.

He stood up and he looked at Percy.

"No. Nico, can you get us, and only us, out of here?"

"I think so, I got in alright, we should be able to get out," he said, gripping his sword.

Percy and Nico disappeared, but Nico reappeared after a short while.

"Why are you back?" I asked him, searching his face.

"I don't want to be here, something pushed me back in here," he said, glaring at the door. "So now, I'm leaving."

He looked down at his sword, and threw it at the door. The door cracked a bit, and he slid out, grabbing his sword from the door.

I shrugged and ran over to the door, looking at the hallway. Clear, so I waved at the others to follow me.

Nico did enough work for us, scaring all the white coats with his sword, and Jeb, we I didn't see him.

Nico broke a window, and he said,"I know you've been following me. Jump out now, I'll never see you again once I get to where I'm going."

I noticed the rest of them had there wings out, so I nodded, and we jumped out.

Fang was right next to him, and Nico said something that made the tip of his lips go up for a smile.

He said something back that made Nico smile, just like Fang, and then they both jumped out, and Nico landed on the ground, but he didn't look hurt. I saw Percy was waiting for Nico, and they ran.

I, being myself, followed them to wherever they were headed.

I am now glad that I did that.


End file.
